Catman
by MrLuke316
Summary: Gumball's parents are murdered infront of him. and now he is looking for revenge. So he dresses up like a bat. Will gumball find the murderer of his parents? find out in this crossover story of the amazing world of gumball and batman.
1. Chapter 1: Death of the Parents

Gumball was always known as a 12 year old cat with many personalities. But what if Gumball became a superhero? What if he could save the people of Elmore every single night? Well this is what this story is going to be about. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction. P.S. Im not sure how far im going to get into the story. Besides, I have failed attempted 2 Batman stories only because they didn't make any sense to me. But oh well. Lets start the story shall we?

Gumball and his parents (Richard, and Nicole) were walking out of a movie theater

''I think it was a great movie to take Gumball to'' Said Nicole

''Me to, Gumball looks excited.

As they were about to cross the street, there was so much traffic.

''HOLY COW!'' Said Richard

''How are we going to get home now?'' Gumball asked.

''Don't worry Gumball, I know a short cut that can get us home.'' said Richard.

They walked down an alley (The short cut that Richard mentioned)

''Are you sure this is a safe shortcut?'' asked Nicole.

''Of course.'' said Richard. Just as they were close to the exit point, a mysterious figure with a gun appeared. ''Stop right there!'' The unknown crook said.

The family suddenly stopped and shivered in fear. ''We will start with the necklace around the womans neck!'' continued the crook.

Nicole looked down at her golden necklace (The one Richard gave her for valentines day.)

''Okay sir lets be reasonable about this.'' Richard said as he walked near the crook.

''No daddy!'' yelled Gumball.

''Don't go near him!'' yelled Nicole

Richard walked closer to him. the mysterious crook was getting ready to fire his gun.

Richard grabbed his gun and struggled to pull it away from the crook.

But as hard as he tried to pull away the gun, it was no use.

The crook pulled the trigger shooting Richard in the stomach.

''DADDY!'' Gumball yelled in tears.

Nicole ran toward him to see if he was alright, but the crook didn't take any chances and shot at Nicole, putting a bullet through her head.

''NOOOOOO!'' Gumball yelled.

Gumball started to cry emotionally.

The crook walks up to Gumball.

''If your still hurt by this, if you still want revenge against me, i'll be ready.'' Said the crook as he walked away.

Gumball ran up to his almost dead parents. ''Mom, Dad?'' Gumball tried to speak to them to see if they would answer.

Richard was the only one who wasn't dead. ''Listen son, don't worry about us.'' Richard said before he died.

Gumball started to cry in the middle of the alley.

Emotional so far isn't it? Stay tuned for chapter 2. Don't forget to review this story. Because it would help if I had some support on it. THX! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Bullied

5 years later.

Gumball was in Elmore junior high. He still thought about what happened 5 years ago when his parents were shot and killed.

He wished that they were still here.

A lot of students found out what happened that day, I mean besides he was on the news.

Gumball went to his locker to get some stuff he needed for the next class period.

When he shut his locker, Tina was standing right behind him.

''So, I heard your parents were shot and killed. I guess you suck at fighting otherwise they would have still been around! Said Tina as she laughs.

Gumball was in tears. He couldent believe that somebody would make a joke out of his parents death.

Tina kept saying rude things to him, when suddenly.

''Leave him alone!'' a familiar voice said. It was Penny, An antlered penut (who Gumball has a crush on.)

''And what are you going to do about it Penny?'' Tina said in a rude voice.

''Im going to tell Brown, giving you a total of 99 detentions!''

Tina realized that she could get expelled from school and worse, being told off by her father.

''FINE!'' she in a rage voice. Gumball wiped away his tears.

''Sorry about that, I don't know why she has to act like that.'' She said.

Gumball fell lovestruck.''How about follow me to the next class'' She continued.

''Uhh-um-sure.'' Gumball said as he began to get more nervous.

Gumball followed Penny to their next class. ''Here we are'' She said.

They both entered the room. ''Well well well, If it isn't Gumball Watterson, Late again as always.'' Said miss simian.

''and as for you Penny, im most disapointed'' she continued.

''I can explain..'' Penny said before she could continue.

''No! you have nothing to explain to me! Take your seat Fitzgerald, or I shall send you to detention!'' said miss simian.

Penny sat in her seat in disappointment. Gumball began to whisper to her.

''Im sorry. It was my fault.'' Gumball apologized. ''No Gumball, Its not your fault you got bullied.'' She whispered back.

20 minutes later class ended. Gumball and Penny had to stay in class for 5 minutes just because they were late.

It was silent for 50 seconds, until Penny broke the silence.

''Hey, Gumball.'' She said. ''Yea Penny?'' Gumball asked. ''Im sorry for what happened to your parents.''

She said. ''Its okay. Besides I've been trying to get over it lately. But I cant get it off my mind.'' Gumball said.

2 minutes later they were finally released from class. When Gumball got out of class, he went home.

To be continued.. please review it would really make me happy!


	3. Chapter 3: Taking the bus home

Gumball got on the bus and sat in the back seat. Along side him was his half brother, Darwin.

Darwin was adopted from a pet shelter about a year after the death of Gumballs parents. They have been best friends for 4 years.

Darwin noticed that Gumball looked upset.

''Hey dude, whats wrong?'' Darwin asked. ''Nothing'' Gumball said.

But Darwin knew something was bothering him.

''Come on dude, you cant hide it forever'' Darwin said.

'' Besides, we're best friends, so I'll understand'' he continued.

''Okay, I sort of got bullied this morning, and Penny helped me out, but because of that she was late, And now I think she is upset'' Gumball told Darwin

''Well why would you think that?'' Darwin asked.

''Because miss simian got on to her about it, and she has never gotten in trouble before in her life'' Gumball continued.

''Oh...'' Darwin muttered. ''Also I have been getting visions of my parents dying infront of me'' Gumball said.

Darwin was always curious about Gumballs parents. Sure he knew what they looked like, they have a picture of them together.

But still, Darwin had no clue about them. ''So what were your parents like?'' Darwin asked.

Gumball was a bit confused on why he would be so curious on this.

''Well its kinda hard to explain, but they were a good family. At least they were, until that jerk came up and ruined everything!'' Gumball said.

(Flashback)

Gumball was in the police department waiting for the officer to come in.

The donut sheriff had finally arrived In the building. ''Hey kid, can I get you anything?'' he asked.

Gumball didn't answer. ''Look I know this might be tough for you, you know, having you parents shot and-''

He was interrupted by Gumball yelling. ''I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT!'' Gumball screamed.

The sheriff was dead silent. Finally the commissioner arrived.

''Leave the kid alone, he just wants some time alone!'' He said.

''But we have to get some evidence out of him!'' The sheriff said. ''What do you mean?!'' asked the commissioner.

''Well we obviously need to figure out what the guy looked like!'' continued the sheriff.

''Listen here Officer donut, His parents are dead! Figuring out what the murderer looks like ain't going to help that!'' said the commissioner.

''Oh whatever commissioner! I was just trying to help!'' The sheriff said. The sheriff had left the building.

The commissioner turned to an upset Gumball. ''Sorry about that. Listen, can I get you a drink or something? Are you okay?'' asked the commissioner.

Gumball was in tears. ''Why did he do it commissioner? Why?'' Gumball asked in pain. ''I don't know kid, But listen, Maybe we can be friends. And please, call me Jim.

(End of flashback)

Gumball was thinking to himself. ''Dude? Are you okay?'' Gumball finally sanpped out of it. ''Yeah, im fine!''

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Origins of Catman

Gumball and Darwin got off the bus as soon as they arrived at Granny Jojo's house. They ran to the porch and raced eachother. Darwin beat Gumball to the porch. ''YEA, TOUCHDOWN!'' Darwin yelled in victory. ''I guess your more faster than me'' Gumball muttered. Darwin was still curious about the visions he has been getting about his parents dying. However, Gumball does not want to establish talking about them. ''Hey, Gumball.'' Darwin said getting Gumballs attention. ''Yes?'' Gumball asked? ''Why are you still having visions of your parents dying?'' Darwin asked. Gumball did not answer the question. He was not comfortable talking about it. About 2 minutes later, Darwin rung the door bell. Granny JoJo answered the door. ''GRANNY JOJO!'' Darwin and Gumball screamed in happiness. They loved getting off of school mostly because of going home to Granny JoJo. ''Hello my beautiful angles.'' She said greeting them. ''Now come on in! I have tomato soup heated up for you two!'' She continued. ''YAY!'' Gumball and Darwin screamed in joy. After they got done with their soup, they went to their room. Gumball sat down at his ''art'' desk. He always loved making art. He even loved making up his own characters. He drew himself in a Batman costume. Darwin was curious about what he was doing at the desk. ''What are you drawing dude?'' Darwin asked. Gumball was embarrassed showing his idea. So the only thing he could say or come up with was ''Nothing!''. 2 hours later, It was almost time for bed. Gumball and Darwin put on their pajamas and covered up. Granny JoJo came in and gave them both a kiss on the cheek before going to bed. She closed the door. Gumball was about to have a dream.

(Gumballs Dream)

Gumball was walking with his parents down the alley until a mysterious figure shot his parents infront of him. The man was shown to be the finger print guy. ''If your still hurt by this, if you still want revenge on me, I'll be ready.'' He said as he walked away. ''I know who the killer is!'' Gumball said as he began to wake up.

(End of Gumballs Dream)

Gumball woke up and got out of bed. He ran to his desk and looked at the drawing he made of himself in a Batman costume. He then turned his attention the radio. ''Police are reporting that a finger print guy was seen climing up on the roof of a warehouse.'' The radio man said before Gumball turned the radio off. ''Im coming for you finger print!'' Gumball, said. He quietly went downstairs and went to the closet. In the closet was Gumballs old jacket. He took it out and went quietly back up stairs. He went to the art desk and put designs on his jacket. He then got a bunch of other stuff such as his jeans, a belt, a fake superhero mask, and a cape. He put designs on all of them. After he was done, He put his new ''costume'' on. ''You can call me, CATMAN!'' Gumball said as he jumps out the window.

Well, the origins of the ''Catman'' have begun. Stay tuned for chapter 4. :3


	5. Chapter 5: Gumball Vs Finger print p1

(Meanwhile, at the warehouse)

The finger print guy hid in the shadows of the warehouse. He knew that the cops were after him.

But what he didn't know, was that somebody else was after him.

The finger print guy then heard a sound coming from the other room. It was a loud bump.

He also heard footsteps. The finger print guy stayed as far away from the noises as he could get.

But the noises came closer to him. As the noises were getting closer to the finger print guy, they stopped.

As soon as the noises were over, the finger print guy was relieved.

But then a shadowy figure came up and punched him in the chest, sending him to the wall.

The finger print guy pulled out his gun and began shooting at nothing. He was so frightened he didn't even know where to shoot.

''Who are you?!'' the finger print guy asked loudly in panic.

He then saw the shadow of a cat. He began to shoot at it in panic.

''WHO ARE YOU?!'' The finger print guy said in even worse panic.

''Somebody you don't know, but somebody who's life you once ruined!'' said the cat.

The cat revealed himself to be Gumball in his Catman outfit.

''Stay back!'' the finger print guy said as he was about to shoot Gumball.

But Gumball swiped the gun away from him about a slight second before he pulled the trigger.

The finger print guy started to panic. He ran away from Gumball as fast as he could.

But Gumball tripped him using a rope that he pulled out of his belt.

Gumball ran to him and grabbed his collar.

''What did you mean about earlier?!'' asked the finger print guy. ''I don't even know who you are!'' he continued.

''That's the point of the mask!'' Gumball said as he through the finger print guy against a window. The finger print guy struggled to get back up.

''Don't you at least have a name?!'' The finger print guy asked.

''I cant reveal that. But you can call me by the name, CATMAN!'' Gumball said.

He pulled out a knife and began to swing it at Catman.

After dodging the knife about 5 times, Catman kicked it out of his hands.

The finger print guy tried to punch Catman, But he dodged and punched him in the face instead.

''Screw this!'' The finger print guy said. He ran over to the window he was thrown against, and bashed it open.

He attempted to jump out of the window to escape. But Catman would not allow him to escape again.

He pulled out another rope, and spun it over his head. After 3 spins, he released the rope.

The rope was tied around the finger print guy's torso. ''Where do you think you're going?'' Catman asked jokingly.

. The finger print guy struggled to get untied. He then see's his knife on the floor to where Catman kicked it.

He tried to reach for the knife, but Catman pulled harder. The finger print guy manages to grab the knife, and cut himself loose.

He quickly jumped out the window. ''NOOOOO!'' Catman yells.

Gumball runs over to the window. He looks down the window, but see's nobody.

Gumball took off his mask in disappointment.

''Crap! I cant believe he got away from me...AGAIN!'' He said.

He put his mask back on.

Just as he was about to exit the warehouse, A massive light shined on him.

It was coming from a helicopter. The police had arrived at the warehouse.

''Come out of the ware house with your hands up!'' a cop said to Gumball on the megaphone. But Gumball pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it out the window. It landed right between the cops. Smoke began to spread everywhere. Gumball saw his chance and ran away.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This one is probably the longest one I have done. Stay tuned for chapter 6. And also don't forget to review. :D


	6. Chapter 6: Keeping low

Gumball ran back home in order to keep low. He didn't want Darwin or Granny JoJo figuring out he was late all night dressed up as Catman. He climbed up the roof and jumped through the same window he jumped out of. He quickly went to the bathroom to change back into his regular self. When he tried to open the door, it was locked. He then heard Darwin whistling in the bathroom. ''crap!'' Gumball whispered. (''If he see's me in this outfit, Im Dead!'') Gumball thought to himself. Suddenly the door opened, knocking Gumball out. ''OOF!'' Gumball grunted. Darwin heard Gumball grunting, however he did not know it was Gumball making the noise. ''What was that?'' Darwin asked himself. He wasn't really interested in the sound for too long. Darwin went back to bed. ''Thank god.'' Whispered Gumball. Gumball opened the bathroom door, and quickly shut it.

2 minutes later.

Gumball opened the Bathroom door, not realizing Darwin was right by it. ''There you are!'' Darwin said in excitement. Gumball was a little bit spooked. ''Yep, I've been here the whole time.'' Gumball lied. ''No you weren't. I didn't see you on your bed for like 3 hours. I didn't know you were in the bathroom for that long.'' Darwin documented. (''But wait a minute. I didn't see Gumball in the bathroom either.'') Darwin thought to himself. ''Oh well!'' Darwin said. Gumball looked at the clock. It was 3:00 AM. ''Holy crap!'' Gumball screamed quietly. ''Lets get to bed!'' Gumball continued. ''Agreed!'' Darwin said. They both went back to their rooms and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7: Talking with Penny

The next day

Gumball and Darwin were getting ready for school. Granny JoJo packed their backpacks. Gumball and Darwin ran out to the bus.

They waved goodbye to Granny JoJo before getting on. As usual, they sat in the back seat. Gumball knew he couldn't hide his secret for long. The secret being he is a man behind a mask, hunting for the murderer of his parents. Gumball and Darwin were silent the entire ride to school.

At school

When they got to school, Darwin began communicating with Gumball. ''Hey man, why were you in the bathroom for so long last night? You couldn't have been in there for 5 hours.'' Darwin said in a curious form.

''Oh you know, bladder problem. Sometimes what you eat can just overtake you.'' Lied Gumball.

Darwin didn't believe him, but decided not talk about. Although, he knew Gumball was hiding something.

Gumball and Darwin went to their lockers to get their stuff. After Gumball got all his stuff he shut his locker and went to class. On his way there, Penny showed up.

''Hey Gumball.'' She said greeting Gumball. Gumball was too nervous to say anything, but said hi anyway, ''H-hey Penny.''

He said while managing to ignore the nervousness.

''Im sorry about what happened yesterday.'' She said. ''Yesterday? What happened?'' Gumball asked.

''You know, Tina.'' She said. ''Oh. I was too busy yesterday to even remember what happened yesterday.'' Gumball said jokingly.

Penny giggled at his joke. Gumball was still thinking about last night. When he first roamed Elmore as Catman. Although to him that didn't matter right now. He wanted to focus on his regular life. ''Hey Gumball, I need to get to class, I'll se you later.'' Penny said. ''Okay bye.'' Gumball said. Gumball headed to class.

That's it for chapter 7, Stay tuned for chapter 8.


	8. Chapter 8: The news

After school

When Gumball and Darwin got home, Granny JoJo was watching the news. ''Last night, police were in pursuit of a psychopath mad man known as the finger print guy. But instead of finding the finger print, they found a cat, dressed up in an outfit. Police believe that this unknown cat and the finger print are working hand in hand. Although further details have not been discussed.'' The news man said informing the news. ''Can you believe that stupid cat?! Helping the finger print guy get away?! Oh that makes me so angry! Right Gumball?'' Darwin said in a angry mood. Gumball did not answer. ''Gumball? Are you okay?'' Darwin asked. Before Darwin could get some information out of Gumball, the news man was talking again. ''Commissioner Jim Fitzgerald had this to say.'' The news man said. ''This Catman cost us, big time! He cost us of finally bringing the finger print behind bars! And we can not let that happen again! So im betting 10,000,000 dollars on who ever finds this cat!'' said commissioner Fitzgerald. Everyone in the room was shocked, especially Gumball. He did not want to get captured by the authorities. ''Im going to go upstairs.'' Gumball said. ''Okay darling, just remember to come down in 5 minutes, we are having supper later.'' Granny JoJo. Said. ''Okay.'' Gumball answered.

In Gumball's room.

''HOW AM I GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS?!'' Gumball asked himself loudly in panic. Gumball laid his head down on his art desk.

5 minutes later

Darwin walked in the room. ''Hey Gumball, we have to go.'' Darwin said. ''Go? Go where?'' Gumball asked. ''We have to go to the market. Me and Granny JoJo just found out that we have no food.'' Darwin explained. ''okay, at least then we will be able to un starve ourselves.'' Gumball said. ''Is Granny JoJo ready to go?'' Gumball asked. ''Oh, heres the thing.''

Whats the thing? Find out in chapter 9.


	9. Chapter 9: The reunion

Gumball and Darwin were walking away from Granny JoJo's house. ''Seriously?! Were going to the market by ourselves?!'' Gumball asked in confusion. ''Come no man. Besides, were almost grown ups now, and sometimes if we want to be grown ups, we have to do grown up things.'' Darwin explained. ''I just don't know if were able to go out by ourselves. I mean, were both 12 years old.'' Gumball said. ''I know, but once again, we are almost grown ups.'' Darwin said. ''Fine, I guess I'll have to trust you.'' Gumball said.

At the market.

The boys were shopping for some things to eat. They both picked out banana bread, chips, kola, and other kinds of things. When they were done. They went to the desk to buy them. But before they could get to the cashier, a man walked infront of them with a gun. It was the finger print guy. ''Move you little punks!'' he said as he walked away from them. ''OH NO, IT'S THE FINGER PRINT!'' Darwin yelled in panic. Gumball looked at the bathroom. He thought if he could get to the bathroom with Darwin knowing, he could dress up as Catman again. ''WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW GUMBALL?!'' Darwin asked. Nobody answered. ''Gumball?'' Darwin asked. When Darwin turned around, Gumball was not there. ''Where the heck are you?'' Darwin asked again.

At the desk in the Market.

The finger print guy walked up to the cashier with a gun. ''don't move!'' he yelled at Larry (the cashier). ''What do you want?!'' Larry asked. ''I want the money! NOW!'' The finger print yelled. ''OPEN THE CASH REGRISTER!'' He yelled again. ''But sir, I'll get fired.'' Larry explained. ''Do you really want to die friend?!'' The finger print guy said as he pointed the gun at Larrys head. ''PLEASE, DON'T SHOT!'' Larry said. ''Then open the cash regrister.'' The finger print guy said. ''Okay!'' Larry said as he began to open the regrister. ''Theres no need to do that.'' A voice said. The finger print guy was curious. ''Something about that voice!'' The finger print guy said. ''surprise!'' the voice said again. The finger print guy turned around to see who it was. It was Catman. ''Did you miss me finger print, I sure missed you.'' Catman said.

Chapter 9 was intense. Stay tuned for chapter 10.


	10. Authors Note

Attention all followers of the Catman story. I know your all pumped up for chapter 10. But im not going to be able to update this story for a while now.

Now im not saying im not going to FULLY update this story. Now heres what I mean.

Remember how it was super hard to read without the line breaks? Well im actually editing the chapters and putting line breaks in them.

I have already updated chapter 1.

So if you notice a chapter missing in the story, that means im editing it.

Also the reason I wont be posting chapter 10 anytime soon, is because im real busy making a new story.

I have already posted 2 chapters of it.

Now this does not mean im giving up my catman story. It just means that I want to make it great.

I know it sucks balls to wait, but sometimes it just takes a long time to make it right, because we don't want it to suck balls.

I hope you get what im talking about. And don't hate. Im as stressed as it is.

Chapter 10 will probably be released next month. But until then, read another fanfiction.

SEE YA BROS LATER!


	11. Chapter 10 coming soon!

Hey everyone! Sorry it has been a while since my last chapter which was chapter 4 of dead rising, and that was about a month ago.

Anyway, for all of my followers on the catman story, chapter 10 will be coming out next month on October 1st.

Im planning for this chapter to be longer than the others, not because its going to be the final one.

The reason im continuing doing the story is because 6 people had favorite it, and for me that's a lot. So remember, this month October 1st will be the release of catman chapter 10.

I will also continue to do chapter 5 of the dead rising story as well. So that's it for my huge update. And once again sorry that it has been a while since y last update. Bye! :D


End file.
